Arang and the Magistrate
Details *'Title:' 아랑사또전 / Arangsaddojeon *'Also known as:' Arang / Arang Magistrate Story / Arang: Magistrate’s Chronicle / Tale of Arang *'Genre:' Fantasy, period, mystery, comedy, romance, action, melodrama *'Episodes:' 20 + 1 special *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Aug-08 (special), 2012-Aug-15 to 2012-Oct-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Arang and the Magistrate OST Synopsis The beautiful Arang, the daughter of a magistrate during the Chosun Dynasty, is brutally murdered. The woman returns from the dead as a ghost, still full of light-hearted mischief and spirited fun. When she meets a young magistrate, Eun Oh, she discovers that he has the unique ability to communicate with the dead. She convinces him to help her uncover her killer and bring the person to justice. Can a ghost and a magistrate team up to solve a murder mystery and punish the wrongdoer? --''KimchiDrama'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Shin Min Ah as Arang / Lee Seo Rim *Lee Jun Ki as Kim Eun Oh *Yun Woo Jin as Choi Joo Wal *Kwon Oh Joong as Dol Swe *Han Jung Soo as Moo Young *Hwang Bo Ra as Bang Wool *Kim Yong Gun as Nobleman Choi **Chu Hun Yub as young Nobleman Choi *Yoo Seung Ho as Jade Emperor *Park Joon Gyu as King of Underworld *Kang Moon Young as Lady Seo / Hong Ryun / Moo Yeon ;Extended Cast *Kim Kwang Gyu as Lee Bang *Lee Sang Hoon (이상훈) as Hyung Bang *Min Sung Wook as Ye Bang *Kim Min Jae as Park Geo Deol *Song Jae Ryong as Kim Seo Bang *Noh Hee Ji (노희지) as heaven fairy *Im Joo Eun as Moo Yeon (Moo Young's sister) *Lee Yong Yi as Lee Seo Rim's housekeeper *Baek Hyun as grim reaper ;Cameos *Yoon Do Hyun (윤도현) as former magistrate of Miryang (ep 1) *Jung Soo Young as Bang Wool's client (ep 1) *Im Hyun Sik as ghost (ep 2) *Oh Yong as ghost in the cave *Lee Yong Nyuh as Bang Wool's mother (ep 17) *Yoon Joo Sang as Kim Eung Boo / Eun Oh's father (ep 17-18) *Kim Boo Sun as Bang Wool's great grandmother with greatest mystical powers (ep 17) *Lee Sung Min as gatekeeper (ep 20) *Lee Do Hyun as child Eun Oh (reincarnation) (ep 20) *Park Min Ha as child Arang (reincarnation) (ep 20) *Jung Joon Won as kid 1 *Goo Seung Hyun *Baek Yoon Heum *Jung Mi Ae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Jin Man *'Producer:' Kim Ho Joon *'Director:' Kim Sang Ho, Jung Dae Yoon *'Assistant Director:' Im Chan (임찬), Kim Sung Yong (김성용), Kim Hyung Min (김형민), Song Young Kwon (송영권) *'Screenwriter:' Jung Yoon Jung Recognitions *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama Actor (Lee Jun Ki) *'2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Excellent Korean Drama *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Shin Min Ah and Lee Jun Ki) *'2012 20th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards:' Drama Supporting Actor Award (Kwon Oh Joong) Episode Ratings See Arang and the Magistrate/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Historical Category:Fantasy